


Random Destiel Snippets

by gracelesswings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Awesome Charlie Bradbury, Cas drinks tea, Football Player Dean, M/M, Popular!Dean, Protective!Castiel, Sick!Dean, alastair is a dick, cas is nearly late, dean is sleepy, heartbreaker!cas, mechanic!dean kind of, more tags to be added later, nerd cas, they're on a bus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelesswings/pseuds/gracelesswings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of random Destiel snippets that i wrote for a friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean Was Sick

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors!

       Dean was sick. He was currently lying in bed at his home layered in blankets and pillows with a cold. Cas really wanted to be with him, but he had work at his own house to do.

       Which meant he needed tea. He always had tea when he worked. Cas shuffled into the kitchen and got down the tea bags and his favorite mug that Dean got for him. It was white with a pair of angel wings printed on the side. He placed them on the counter then stilled.

       He had no idea how he took his tea. His mind was blank. Did he like sugar? Did he put milk in it? Was this the right kind of tea? Cas wasn't sure. Dean always made his tea now that they were together.

'I guess I got use to Dean making it and forgot how to do it myself' he thought. Cas really needed some tea…with a sigh, he grabbed his phone and shyly called Dean.

"Uh, um, Dean, how do you usually make my tea? I seem to have forgotten..."


	2. A Strange Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is nearly late to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any mistakes or errors!

       Cas dashed into class, hair ruffled and tie askew.

"Mr. Novak, nearly late again I see," the professor standing at the front of the room gave him a hard stare.

Cas blushed and ducked his head and muttered, "My alarm didn't go off."

The professor sighed, "Take a seat in any empty spot."

       Cas looked around the room at the tired and drowsy students. The only open spot was near the back next to a very tired looking young man he had never seen before. He dropped his stuff beside the vacant seat and looked over at the drowsy college student. As he watched, the man pulled out an energy drink and uncapped his thermos of what Cas suspected was coffee.

       As if sensing Cas's prying eyes he looked up and Cas was met with the most startling pair of green eyes. How the heck had he not noticed this gorgeous man before?? The man smiled sleepily and popped open the energy drink. With a determined stare the man poured the energy drink into his coffee.

'Okay' Cas thought, 'that's definitely not healthy.'

"I'm going to die," the green eyes hottie said and chugged the concoction. His eyes immediately widened and he shook his head like a dog.

"I don't think that's healthy," Cas muttered.

Green eyes grinned, "Probably not but hell, it sure woke me up. I'm Dean Winchester, majoring in mechanics, sorry for the odd meeting."

Cas tipped his head and stared quietly, "You are a strange man, Dean Winchester...."


	3. The Angel on the Bus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean called the man on the bus 'The Blue Eyed Angel.' It fit him, with his startling blue eyes, He also had an angel-like face. They never talked to each other, just brief smiles of acknowledgment or small tips of the head was all. That changed when the jerk started riding the bus.

    Dean called the man on the bus 'The Blue Eyed Angel.' It fit him, with his startling blue eyes, He also had an angel-like face. They never talked to each other, just brief smiles of acknowledgment or small tips of the head was all. That changed when the jerk started riding the bus.

    He'd sit way too close to Dean and call him names and be a general asshat. His name was Alistair and he was definitely bad news. Blue Eyes noticed the way he bothered Dean. His eyes would narrow and he would grit his teeth hard, as if to keep from yelling at Alistair as he tried to goad Dean into a date. But Dean knew better and he was strong until the second week of riding beside the jerk.

    It was on Monday when he broke.

"I know you want it, gorgeous so why don't you just go out with me? One little date, just one. Come on, Deano!"

With a huff, he got up from his usual seat and plopped down beside Blue Eyes, trying to hide his tears of frustration as Alistair continued to bug him from his seat on the other side of the bus.

"How about a kiss? No?Come on darling, just a little kiss for the Big Bad Wolf? Aww, no? I don't get a kiss, sweetheart?"

     Finally, Blue Eyes stood up and stalked over to the jerk. He got right up in Alistair's face and said in a voice like thunder, "Leave him the hell alone you assbutt or so help me I'll punch you square in the face." With that Dean's Angel went back to his seat with Dean and slumped there. Alistair glared at Blue Eyes before spitting on the floor and getting off the bus as it made a stop.

    The rest of the bus drive was quiet and peaceful. Soon Blue Eyes’ stop arrived and he rose to leave. Dean grabbed his sleeve, gripping the fabric hard.

"Hey uh, thanks for that thing you did earlier. Um, I was wanting to make it up to you and I thought uh, dinner? Tomorrow? Six maybe? I mean if you're okay with that," Dean said his cheeks bright red.

Blue Eyes stared at him and smiled, "I'm Castiel, and it would be a pleasure to have dinner with you.”

"Name’s Dean, by the way, Dean Winchester."

"Pleasure to meet you. I'll see you tomorrow, at six," Castiel winked at him and then darted off the bus, trench coat flaring out behind him.


	4. Dean The Relationship Adviser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was the popular one. The teen everyone else went to for relationship advice. He was the cool one. And his advice actually worked. There was just ONE problem.....He had never been in a relationship before. Ever.

      Dean was the popular one. The teen everyone else went to for relationship advice. He was the cool one. And his advice actually worked. There was just ONE problem.....  
He had never been in a relationship before. Ever. People thought he had since he gave such good advice but they were wrong. Very wrong.  
Everything was fine until Dean started dating Castiel. A shy, quiet person who sat in the back and read all day. What most people didn't know was that Cas was not what he seemed to be, because he was the opposite of Dean. A heartbreaker. Somehow the shy teen always seemed to reel in anyone with a workable pair of lungs. It was insane.

\---------------------

      Their relationship was quiet and sweet. Cas was nice and gentle and Dean was shy and timid. It worked perfectly.  
"Do you think I should tell him he's my first ACTUAL relationship?" Dean looked over at his best friend, Charlie, and bit on his lip. They were in the middle of the hallway, their shoes squeaking as they walked. Charlie glanced at him before going back to staring at the students bustling around.  
"I think you should. So that when he breaks your poor, itty bitty heart he can do it quickly instead of messily."  
"Messily?"  
"Yeah, like if he does it over social media, messaging, or a letter or something. Usually there's tears. And tissues. And ice cream. And movie marathons. But mostly there's tears."  
"Sounds messy."  
"Yup."  
"I'll tell him at football practice tomorrow."  
"You better Dean Winchester!"

\---------------------

"Hey Cas," Dean jogged up to his boyfriend who was sitting patiently in the bleachers.  
"So uh, I gotta tell you something...."  
"If it's something like 'I've got twelve toes' then I've heard and seen worse,” the teen mumbled from behind one of the many books he carried around.  
"It's nothing like that."  
"Oh. Something less fun then, I'm guessing."  
"Probably."  
"Okay. What's up Dean?" Castiel closed the book and set it beside him on the bleachers. His blue eyes blinked at Dean.  
"So....you know how everyone comes to me for relationship advice?"  
"Yup. You're the Relationship Adviser."  
“What?”  
“That’s what everyone calls you.”  
"Moving on....well um, I've never actually been in a relationship before you...."  
Cas scrunched up his face, shocked beyond words.  
"I'm your first boyfriend?"  
"You're my first anything, yeah."  
"So you know that I'm a total---"  
"Heart breaker? Yeah. I do."  
"Good. I'll try not to hurt you if we ever---"  
"Break up?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's sweet of you."  
"I'm a good guy most of the time," Cas said with a small smile, "that all you needed to tell me?"  
"Yeah. Oh and," Dean swooped down and pressed his lips to Cas's, "I've got to get back to practice."  
"Dean Winchester---"  
"Bye." He turned around and started jogging off.  
"Dean you little---get back here. You can't just kiss and run!"  
"I just did!” He tossed a grin over his shoulder and continued towards middle of the field.  
"Assbutt!!"


End file.
